Naruto the Story Continues
by H3AJiN
Summary: Almost 3 years have past since Sasuke had left. When Sakura thought she finally can be stable without him, he returns to kill Naruto and then kill his bother...well those were what HE planned at least...
1. Chapter 1: Hatred vs Love?

* * *

Hi, this is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy! Just want to add that this is just a fanfic from my imagination on what's going to happen after those 2 and 1/2 years that passed since Sasuke left (after chapter 284).

* * *

**Summary:** Almost 3 years have past since Sasuke had left. When Sakura thought she finally can be stable without him, he returns to kill Naruto and then kill his bother...well those were what HE planned at least...

* * *

**Naruto-the Story Continues**

Chapter 1: Hatred vs. Love?

He was already too dangerously close to his home village of Konoha to back down now. His slightly grown, raven hair tangled everywhere as the soft breeze whirled, along with his various thoughts.

_

* * *

Flashback _

"It's almost that time, Orochimaru-sama, when you will possess the Uchiha's body! Only about 6 months left to wait…"

"_Kabuto, I know…but what I worry is that blond brat with the Nine tail fox in him!"_

"_Ah…I have heard many rumors he's preparing to come after the Uchiha again, before he is completely yours."_

Sasuke was hiding there the whole time eavesdropping, unaware Kabuto and Oro already senses his chakra there.

"Uchiha, why don't you just come out? I have a mission for you if you didn't hear it already…tomorrow you shall set out for your old village and kill Naruto. And escape and return right afterwards."

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Sasuke wasn't stupid; he knew once Orochimaru controlled him, his strength wasn't going to be used killing Itachi like he planned, but destroying Konoha-how Oro planned. He only turned to Oro because he needed intense training, not the ones you get in the Hidden Leaf Village. Now here he was, knowing only himself that after killing Naruto for real this time, he wasn't returning to Oro…but going after Itachi.

As he entered the town, no one knew of course that he was the missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke. He had grown pretty tall, his hair grown slightly, now with a navy cloak around him covering the navy Uchiha fan shirt, and wearing black pants. Although the cold person he is, he still once in awhile thought of the perverted-book-reading-sensei, the annoying, blonde bastard, and that pink-haired girl. He stared at the bench he placed her in before leaving in the past.

'They probably forgot about me and moved on, why should I think of them? All I need is to kill that man, and restore my clan…that's the only way I'll be happy…'

Then he remembered what Kakashi and Sakura had said,

"Killing Itachi won't bring happiness…"

'I wanted revenge, I wanted strength, but I got the strength and I almost have my revenge…I have all I ever wanted…why is it that something seems empty?'

He was too confused, now almost 15 years of age-the desire for revenge as always swirled around his head. But there was a new sensation growing in him without him being aware. Deep, deep in his mind trapped, lurked his want of care, and feeling of true, pure, passionate love. No, you can't say this is out of his character…because deep inside deeper than the thought of killing Itachi, we know he has some sort of feelings…

Why was he so pissed that time in the chuunin exam when Sakura's hair was cut?

And when the curse broke out, why did it begin to go away when Sakura held him?

'Her grip somehow makes me feel how I used to feel in the past before the massacre.'

Or why was it that even recently he felt empty in the mornings when he didn't hear, "Sasuke-kun!"

And what was with the way he always silently talked to himself asking, "What do you think they're doing right now?"

All that mixed with angry thoughts of revenge drove him crazy. Simply put he was basically stuck in the middle of hatred and love.

"I still had a mission to complete, I must not slack off," he told himself, shunning all his thoughts away.

* * *

From far away a certain silver haired Jounin watched. 

'He's here! It's for sure, but with what intentions?'

* * *

Sasuke stared at the surroundings and teleported to and into Naruto's apartment. 

'Typical…' he thought as he saw Naruto snore away in his sleep. Sasuke took out a Kunai towards the "dobe's" throat and thought, 'When was the last time I used this? Anyway, goodbye Naruto.'

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" a voice came from the darkness and immediately the dark shinobi saw one Sharingan through the darkness that was not his.

'KAKASHI…'

"I would prefer Kakashi Sensei no matter how strong you've gotten…"

There was no point of fighting the Copy Ninja Kakashi, all it would lead to is a loud battle that would cause the town alert. Then, all the Jounin would come for him. This is not what he wanted. Instead he quickly disappeared in the poof of smoke. He teleported out into where he had started from, but this time there was someone there.

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN!" 

Her pink locks shook a couple times, and she found herself awake, heavily breathing on her bed.

'It's been awhile and I've been doing good: staying strong -training and keeping my emotions stable…I've fought the tears and thought I defeated them, but why all of a sudden do these tears come back along with the haunting from past hellish times?'

Sakura couldn't fall asleep. She felt her forehead dry with dry sweat, but her eyes waiting to tear again. She can see it all again, fresh like it was yesterday. The bite of Orochimaru, her love transforming, that ugly smile with markings all over his face…her love simply leaving without any comment that was decent enough to call a farewell.

She needed air. She ran crying to that bench, hating herself for it. She thought she was dreaming when she sat and saw a dark figure standing a couple feet from her.

'No Sakura! ENOUGH!'

* * *

He didn't know what to do, whether to run or stare guilty at those green orbs of sorrow. The two stared at each other, one thinking she was finally losing it, and the other just hypnotized by a dozen foreign feelings.

* * *

Hope you like! H3AJiN 


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion Knock Out

**Naruto-the Story Continues**

Chapter 2: Reunion Knock Out

The silver-headed Jounin stood hidden well behind the bushes. He watched as his two former students stared at each other. Even he did not know what was going to happen next.

'Is Sakura going to cry and hug him? Or slap him hard? OOOOH…' He chuckled at his thought but knew it was no time for this. He kept his guard up.

* * *

Deep within him, he wanted to hold her and apologize for leaving her like that in the past. But at this point he knew he had to flee.

"SASUKE-TEME!"

'Damn, too late…'

"YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE AGAIN AFTER ALL THIS TIME I'VE SPENT TRAINING? THIS TIME I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

'Bring it on, dobe…I guess I'll finish quick and leave…' He thought as he hastily ran into the woods right outside of Konoha. He wasn't afraid to fight the other Leaf Ninjas that might come after him from the commotion but he didn't have time. His main priority was Naruto. To test his strength by killing him, then knowing it's time to go after _him_…

He felt the blond "dobe" following him and smirked, 'I guess things haven't changed…'

When he got far enough into the woods, he stopped and got into his fighting stance, activating his Sharingan. He had a feeling Naruto wasn't going to be as easy as he was before.

Naruto threw a punch, expecting Sasuke to block it. Just before the punch was blocked, Naruto kicked hard but in the speed of light.

'Training with Lee did help.' He grinned wide as Sasuke fell on the floor.

'Damn, his speed has increased too dramatically…' As he shook his head and stood up, he immediately felt someone was behind him. He quickly threw a dozen kunais before seeing who it was.

Turning around he saw Sakura effortlessly catching all of the dozen kunais that were aimed at her. She, then, lightly tossed them on the ground. She had no expression on her face, but her eyes gave it away, she was miserable.

"Sasuke, I'm not the weakling that you were forced to call a teammate in the past anymore. If you're here to kill Naruto…you're going to have to kill me too!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she got into a fighting stance. Sasuke could see her trying so hard to hold it in.

He had no intentions ever of even _fighting Sakura_…_but killing her_? Not in a million years…

'Is she really challenging me?' He stared curiously.

"What's wrong, Sauske-teme? Scared of Sakura? He he he! I guess you should be, she has old hag, Tsunade's strength and she's a medic Jounin training to be an anbu!"

"Shut up, dobe! I guess it'll be two verse one then…" He smirked trying to hide his emotions. 'I was wrong, things did change…'

* * *

Kakashi watching from far could definitely see the uncertainty of Sasuke when it came to fighting Sakura. Naruto charged without hesitation at the missing Nin, but Sasuke kept blocking him and eventually got annoyed. He activated the curse and his whole body became painted with the patterns of Orochimaru's powers. Quickly making hand seals, he blew flames out of his mouth toward Naruto.

Sakura, on the other hand, did hesitate, but she grabbed her kunai and to Sasuke's surprise, stabbed him a couple times. Kakashi noticed she didn't aim anywhere that would seriously kill Sasuke, but weakened him.

'Sakura, your still too soft, even if you have Tsunade's strength…' thought the Jounin.

Both Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances nodding. They charged a Sasuke together, and in the middle both yelled, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" All their clones aimed at Sasuke. He fought constantly killing the clones, many at a time, searching for the real thing. He was too focused on fighting the clones he didn't see it coming.

The real Sakura had jumped high and landed her elbow on Sasuke's back, causing him to kneel on the ground coughing out blood.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I can't let you leave again…" she saw his face full of different emotions: confusion, shock, anger, and hidden sadness.

As he was about to activate the third stage of the curse, he saw Naruto charging in with his Rasengan.

"CHIDORI!" But before the blue lightning could appear, this time Sakura had pushed the pressure point causing him to fall quickly on to the ground unconsciously.

"Sensei, you know you can come out now…" Kakashi sighed as he realized Sakura wasn't the Sakura she used to be.

'Whatever happened to my three cute ninja-wannabes students?' He was carrying Sasuke as he stared at the awful curse markings.

* * *

They were back at Naruto's place. All four of them…Team 7, or Team Kakashi, reunited after almost three years. The breeze shifted his silver mane as he stared out the veranda. The blue eyes of the kitsune stared at his former sensei thinking, 'What's going to happen now?'

'I don't know Naruto, this time, even I don't know…'

Meanwhile, Sakura glanced at the cold boy she once knew and all the awful markings on him. She couldn't bare it anymore! He was sleeping anyway. She lost control of herself and quickly held Sasuke before her ninja conscience could remind her a ninja keeps their emotions hidden. Sasuke felt tears pouring down his face, but he wasn't crying…he opened his eyes slightly.

* * *

There they were…all the original Team 7 members…two-outside knowing not of what's to come next, one returning a hug for the first time in his life, and the last-trying to get a grasp of reality through her tears.

* * *

Good? Bad? Weird? Tell me! -H3AJiN 


	3. Chapter 3: Probably didn't mean anything

**Naruto-the Story Continues**

Chapter 3: Probably didn't mean Anything

Unaware of the return of his consciousness, she snuck a light kiss on the raven-haired shinobi's cheek, causing the markings on dissipate away.

'Sasuke-kun…' she finally noticed his consciousness when his hug tightened. Yet her tears did not come to a halt. Eventually, after what it appeared to be a long time, Sakura's conscience finally got to her. She let go of the raven-haired teen, and quickly wiped away her tears. She stood up and turned her back against him.

"Gomen, Sasuke…" she didn't want him to see her as that love-obsessed girl she used to be. She was a true shinobi now…her emotions had to come second! Plus she felt his affection for her was praise for her loyalty, not love. No, she was not some dog; she didn't want praise!

There was a deadly silence throughout the room. But if you listened closely two heartbeats could be heard…skipping beats and off rhythm.

'If only it meant something more…much more…'

'The markings are gone and my face is starting to burn up…why did she let go though? And she didn't add the "-kun" in my name… Wait…why do I care? But does she not love me anymore? Did she even love me at all?'

Kakashi sympathized Sakura but chuckled slightly reading the raven headed boy's thoughts. Sasuke hearing Kakashi, stood up embarrassed and ready to leave.

"Sasuke, I highly suggest you betray Orochimaru and stay in this village…"

But before Sasuke had a chance to answer,

"Sakura, wash off Sasuke's wounds and heal him back to health."

'Damn it, Kakashi!' the Uchiha growled.

The Jounin just smiled innocently.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei," she replied without emotion then disappeared. Naruto went to help; Kakashi was alone with Sasuke. This was his chance to knock some sense into the adolescence.

* * *

"How have you been, Sasuke?"

"Hn…"

"I take that as a bad…you missed us haven't you? Especially her…"

He just glowered at his former sensei.

"You know I've been here the whole time…right?"

"Hn…" angrily this time.

'Sigh…Sasuke, even if you are a strong elite ninja now…you sure are blind when it comes to love…'

"Anyways…does it really feel right to kill Naruto? The boy who's been jealous with respect towards you ever since the day he saw you. Up until now where he can proudly say that you are his comrade. What good does that do? You're killing off an ally and someone who risked their life to sway you from a dark path. Not to mention, someone who actually cares about you…"

"I don't care. Test of my strength…that's it…then I'm off to kill _him_…"

"Ok, let's say you do kill Naruto and your brother. Do you really think that you're going to be happy? Knowing you killed your own brother and your only companion?"

"…"

"Strength can be tested in different ways, Sasuke…different people perhaps?"

'What the hell is he saying?'

* * *

"I see your happy that that bastard is back…"

"Hai…and hey! Don't call Sasuke-kun a bastard!"

"You still love him more than a comrade, don't you, Sakura-chan?"

The pink kinochi whispered under her breath, inaudible to everything and everyone else,

"Hai…"

Even without hearing her, the blue kitsune eyes of his could tell her love for that "bastard" has even become stronger. He was still silly, hyperactive, and sometimes annoying, but not as clueless as he used to be with Sakura…

"I don't know…that teme…seems different…DO YOU THINK HE LIKES YOU?"

Sakura's big sweat dropped. Scratch that…overall, Naruto was still clueless…

"I don't know, maybe he does…or maybe he's just happy someone at least cares…I doubt it's anything like 'love'…" she tried not to get her hopes up…it would only end with a bigger hurt than last time, one of the first time she talked with him. He said she was annoying of course, when silly 12-year-old Sakura expected a kiss.

* * *

But the silver and blond knew…while the other two tried to keep their hopes low.

'She probably didn't mean anything,'

'He probably didn't mean anything,'

* * *

Slightly off, I think...but not sure what's wrong with it...tell me! -H3AJiN 


	4. Chapter 4: WTH?

**Naruto-the Story Continues**

Chapter 4: WTH?

Naruto and Sakura walked back carrying as many buckets of water they can possibly hold, along with a first aid kit. The blonde sensing the awkward quietness between them, decided to take this time to say something well, Naruto-ish.

"DID YOU SEE HOW WE OWNED SASUKE-TEME! HE DIDN'T STAND A CHANCE BETWEEN US! I MEAN LEAVING THE VILLAGE FOR THAT LONG TO GAIN POWER FROM AN EVIL SANNIN, YOU'D EXPECT HIM TO AT LEAST…"

_-PUNCH-_

The pink haired shinobi's inner had released somehow. Her eyes were red and wide with fed-upness.

"BAKA! HOW DARE YOU INSULT SASUKE-KUN! NOW YOU'RE DEFINITELY GETTING IT!"

While Sakura beat the shit out of Naruto…

* * *

Back at Naruto's apartment, another award silence grew…this time between a certain former sensei and student. 

Breaking the silence, "You like her don't ya?" The mask hid his mischievous smile but his eyes curling gave it away.

"L-l-like w-w-who?"

"Never thought I'd see the day when a Uchiha stutters…"

_-PUNCH-_

-BLOCKED right on time-

"I'm still good, aren't I?"

* * *

"Sakura-chan…why did you have to give me so many bruises?" The blue eyed teen asked whiny and childishly. 

"Baka, you say one more bad thing about Sasuke-kun, it'll be the end of you…"

'She hasn't been this way for awhile…that bastard returning did do some good on her…'

As he was about to open his apartment door, they heard a deep conversation that made Sakura drop the first aid kit. Thankfully, Naruto wanting to eavesdrop caught the kit in time so no noise was heard.

* * *

"…What does it mean to like someone, anyway?" smirking. 

"Hmm…it feels like…the way you feel about Sakura…"

-Another punch blocked on time-

'That one was too close…' relief sweat drop.

"Why, my beloved Sasuke-kun…why hasn't the fox boy been exterminated yet?" a wheezing old pedophile man's voice came through the ground.

'!'

"Just thought I'd stop by to see what's taking so long…but I guess I should handle the matter myself, huh?"

* * *

Yea, I know...ewww...he's here! haha I was thinking the same... tell me wut ya think honestly! -H3AJiN 


End file.
